Missing Monty
by LilyHellsing
Summary: After seeing Monkey Fist be turned into stone, she goes into a deep depression. One thing that fuels her to visiting his grave again; Love. Songfic.


**I was watching "Oh No! Yono!" episode so I wondered how a lover of his would react. Just like most of my other stories, the OC will not have a name or description because I don't feel like dealing with accusations of Mary Sue.Anyway, so I decided to twist my depression from my lover not coming to my birthday party into a story where a lover cries over Monty. Let's see what happens…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine; Song "Missing You" by First Lady not mine. I deleted some lyrics because they wouldn't make sense with the story so sorry.**

**Oh! By the way, I'll be posting a story called "Seven Sins of InSanity." It'll be about Monty, of course, so keep an eye out for it! The idea: Is Monty really the one insane? Or is it everyone else who lost their marbles? **

* * *

"_Oh I'm missin' you , Baby I'm missin' you, Baby I'm missing you…"_ How could this have happened? Rubbing her temples, the girl sniffed weakly and regretted it for a wave of throbbing pain hit her again. She felt like a mental patient, sitting in the dark and saying the same thing over and over again; a parrot of grief.

"_Things'll never be the same without you..."_ Life felt so hollow. The shadows under her eyes were very evident as she stood up, facing the window. The moonlight hit her, making her wince slightly at how bright it was. It was only a few weeks ago that her and Monty stood on a cliff, staring over the land as they bathed in half crescent light.

Her feet moved without any order from her mind, her arm stretched out and her hand grabbed a hold of a coat near by. Throwing it over her shoulders, she slid her sandals on and walked out of the house. Her mind was reeling with thoughts, her body numb, her feelings fried…yet, her body seemed to be intent on going somewhere.

_"What did I do to deserve this?!_" She hissed loudly, anger being the first emotion she had shown for the past few days. Grief immediately took over again, smoldering any hope of rage, "_I didn't even get one last kiss, from you! Oh baby God took your love from me…He needed an angel so it seems."_ Where was Monty? Well, obviously he was under ground as stone right now. Was he dead? He had to be! He had to be dead…no one can turn into a statue and live.

If he really was dead, was he in Hell? He had stolen many things and, in his obsession for power, harmed many people both emotionally and physically. She was lucky…she was one of the few who were able to serve under Monkey Fist's command and be cared for at the same time. If it weren't for her knowledge in legends, he probably would have disposed of her the first day…then they would have never been together, in love.

The need to be held was strong. She wanted some sort of human contact! All this time she had been around monkeys and a monkey man. He may have looked and acted like one, but he was still a human. Her eyes glazed over with sorrow as she thought about a few days ago. In celebration of finding the location of the Yono, Monty had decided to…party. "_I need to feel your hands all over me. I need to feel you kissing me. I need to feel you holding me. I need to feel your touch cause I miss your love so much!"_

"_And I can't keep on living this way!" _Yes, it had only been a week or two since Monty's 'death' but she longed for him. Just knowing that he was gone…Her heart felt like it had a cobra around it, squeezing it relentlessly. "_I need you here with me! Why could he take you away, from me?!"_

Where was she going? Where in the world could her feet be dragging her? It was well past midnight but far before sunset; the moon lit the path she walked, the stars twinkled brightly as though mocking her. They had Monty now…not she.

That's when she stopped. Looking around, she found this place to be painfully familiar. A sharp whimper left her lips and echoed in the deserted area. Her heart skipped a beat, causing her to clench at it vainly. She stood merely feet from the place where Monty slid into. The very same place Monty had stood days ago, ordering his Monkeys to dig quicker…now he was underground and she took his place.

"_It's hard for me to tell you I love you as I'm standing over your grave…And I know I'll never hear your voice again." _Oh his voice…It was always so…sophisticated and mature; something she rarely knew. He spoke with dry humor using it, laughed in a manic way, and whispered tender things in her ear.

"_Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you just stay?_" His thirst for power, his need for control…it all sent him to his grave. Wasn't her love enough for him to stop?! "_Because my world is nothin', without you…Now I don't know what to do, with myself." _At this instant, she just wanted to join him those hundreds of feet underground.

"_I would've given you anything just to make you happy, just to hear you say, that you love me one last time!" _She shouted, feeling the spike of rage in her heart again. Her legs which had carried her all the way over here betrayed her once again by giving out. "_I'd go to hell and back over and over again just to prove to you how much I need you here. There is nothing that I wouldn't do."_ She had stuck with him for ages helping him with stealing, helping him track down the locations of these legends, helping…giving…giving…never taking.

Tears welt up in her eyes but her pride wouldn't let them fall. "_I'd cry for you…I'd lie for you. And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven I would die for you, yes I will. I would rather give up my life than to see tears in your eyes…I can't stand to see you cry."_ There were only a handful of times she could remember seeing salty water in his eyes. It was usually out of frustration but sometimes it was caused by sadness.

"_Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you…As I'm standing over your grave _

_And I know I'll never hear your voice again…" _There she was once more, repeating herself like a fool. Her voice lowered into a mumble and she rest her forehead on the cool dirt, letting it soak up the evidence of her grief. "_Why did you leave me?! Why couldn't you just stay babe?! Because my world is nothin', without you…now I don't know what to do, with myself!"_

"_There just one thing that I wanna know; Why would God want to hurt me so bad?" _Her head lifted towards the heavens, her voice raised with fury. "_Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you?!"_

Just as quick as she had looked up, she fell on the ground sobbing brokenly. "_Baby Im missing you…Baby Im missing you …I love you…"_ Her voice was as quiet as it had been booming merely moments ago.

_"Oh God damn it I love you! Why did he take you away... from me? Cause I love you so...I miss you so much baby I just can't go on baby…"_ Her heart skipped another beat. She inhaled deeply, taking in some dirt as well, and coughed. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to sit up, a sharp pain in her limbs.

Then she laid there, motionless, quiet…no longer in pain or sorrow or rage. Anyone who searched the area would see a broken girl laying on top of an unmarked grave, dead from grief.


End file.
